Derpy Hooves (Meme Edition)
|-|Avatar at 0.0000000001%= |-|Derpy plush= |-|Super Derpy= |-|Cosmic Derpy= |-|Scary Derpy= |-|Derpigun= |-|Golden Derpy= |-|Derpy at 15%= Character Synopsis Derpy, also known as Muffins and Ditzy Doo, is a female Pegasus pony who was given the name Derpy Hooves by the show's internet following due to her cross-eyed "derpy" expression in the first episode. The name has since been adopted by the crew and Hasbro. Starting with Feeling Pinkie Keen, the show's crew began giving the pony crossed eyes intentionally and later gave her "Where's Waldo" type cameo appearances as a nod to the fans. The character is addressed by Rainbow Dash in The Last Roundup as Derpy, where she speaks for the first time. The scene was later altered so Rainbow no longer names Derpy, in addition to her voice being altered and eyes being less crossed. She is called Bubbly Mare or Party Filly, among various others, in some merchandise, and she is called Lazy Fan in some other media. She shares her design with Sunshower Raindrops. Before becoming a meme Derpy's first appearance in a crowd scene in the pilot episode was noted by fans due to her eyes being askance, or "derped". Though originally just a animation error by the animators, fans latched on to the odd-looking Pegasus, and she became one of the first background ponies to be given special fan attention and characterization. Eventually the producers of the show took notice and began giving Derpy walleyes in all her appearances. In season two, cameos of Derpy were explicitly storyboarded, culminating in her first "real" speaking role in the episode The Last Roundup. That episode also confirmed her name within the show as "Derpy". The scene was later edited to make Rainbow Dash no longer call her 'Derpy' and make her eyes no longer-cross eyed. Ditzy Doo is a named but unidentified pegasus who gets confused during Winter Wrap Up. Before stepping down as showrunner, Lauren Faust had expressed the possibility that the name Ditzy might officially be applied to this background pony. This, and an alleged derogatory connotation to "derpy", has led some fans to prefer "Ditzy". Examples for fanfics that use "Ditzy" instead of "Derpy" are the Dinky Doo trilogy and Ditzy Doo's Dismally Derpy Day; in Fallout: Equestria, Derpy is a nickname for Ditzy Doo. Character Statistics Tiering: Memetic at 0.0000000001% of her power | Ultra Memetic at 0.0001% of her power | Ineffably Memetic at 0.1% of her power ' '''Verse: 'The Memeverse 'Name: '''Derpy Hooves (Real Name is unknown to all) '''Gender: '''Meme '''Age: '''Irrelevant '''Classification: '''Meme '''Special Abilities: 'Youtube Manipulation (Has her own youtube channel), Video Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Immortality (All Types), Regeneration (Beyond True Godly), Power Bestowal and Nullification, Transmutation, Soul Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, True Sight, Resistence to Curse Manipulation, Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Meme Creation, Verse Soloing Manipulation, Fiction Soloing Manipulation, Hax Manipulation, Resistence to Cringe Manipulation, Omni Healing, Purification (Can remove all evil off an enemy), Technological Manipulation (Can fix mobile phones without any effort) Empathic Manipulation (Made people want to save her) Dancing Power (Can do the Popipo), Toonforce, Author Takeover (Took over MLPlover2011's account), Sleep Manipulation (The Hype of Derpy puts ponies to sleep), Argument Invalidation (Makes Arguments invalid just by using a muffin cannon), Dupilcation (via this) 'Destructive Ability: Memetic at 0.0000000001% of her power '(Turned Weegee into a clone of her,Turned Tails Doll into a brony,Erased the creators of MLP ) | Ultra Memetic at 0.0001% of her power (Can give the internet a BSOD) | Ineffably Memetic at 0.1% of her power''' Speed: Memepresent as 0.0000000001% of her power '''(Can move towards other Memes and come back less than seconds just by walking). '''Lifting Ability: Memetic | Ultra Memetic | Ineffably Memetic Striking Ability: Memetic | Ultra Memetic | Ineffably Memetic Durability: Memetic at 0.000000000001% '(Survived many things that even omnipotents can't survive) | '''Ultra Memetic at 0.0001% '(Survived The Destruction of The Memeverse) | '''Ineffably Memetic at 0.1% of her power Stamina: Endless Range: Memetic at 0.00000000001% '(Is everywhere throughout the internet) '| Ultra Memetic at 0.00001% | Ineffably Memetic at 0.1% Intelligence: Memescient '''(She is so smart that even pros can't withstand her intelligence) '''Weaknesses: '''None '''Notable Feats: You can find some feats from here and here Sliced Applejack in half Killed Queen Chrysalis by accident Did 9/11 by Accident Created the biggest fan base just by saying "Muffins" Crushes many verses after some people steals her food Laughs so hard at people's posts Destroyed Facebook just by visting Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Muffins, Clouds, Mail, Noose, Cannons, The Memes, Flag, Door, Gun, Flex Tape '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Noose: '''Hangs them and kills them Instantly. * '''Muffin Blaster: '''Derpy Shoots a giant muffin at her enemy, if the enemy gets hit, They get reduced to nothingness. * '''Flopping: '''Derpy forces people to do the flop, After her enemy flops, they die after the flop. * '''Mail Attack: '''Derpy shoots a bunch a mail that either kills them or traps them inside. * '''Lightning manipulation: '''Derpy brings in a cloud and erases you while she jumps on the cloud. * '''Fanboy/Fangirl manipulation: '''Derpy has the ability to make people into bronies/pegisters or just fanboys/fangirls of her no matter if you hate her or not. * '''Flag: Derpy pulls a flag that can make anyone who sees her flag will disappear forever if they see it. * Door: Derpy's Door is the door that has the place where her foes be slowly be baked into muffins if she slams the door then there baked into muffins. * Singing: '''Derpy can sing or remix a song and yes when she sings her power increases but if the song is a weakness for her opponent it will debuff the opponent. * '''Bronification: '''Derpy Hooves can bronyify her opponents and remove all hatred and evil off the enemy and they become bronies/pegisters and they will never get to stop liking MLP once there bronified by Derpy. '''Extra Info: '''This profile is made to be a meme profile based on MLP, it's just for fun and not to be some character that claims to solo everything Others '''Notable Victories: Goku Superman Queen Chrysalis All of DBS Her Godmode Counterpart (Memes >>>>>>>> Godmodes) Discord Weegee Tails Doll Sans The creators of MLP Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Memes Category:My Little Pony Category:Memetic tier Category:MLPlover2011's Profiles Category:Not a godmode Category:Hax Users